We Are Legend
by Lightning in a bottle
Summary: This fic takes place during the movie I Am Legend. It is not a crossover because I'm not using any I Am Legend charecters. When Bolt and Mittens get trapped on the Manhattan island, will they escape the infected or will they be forced to live among them?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place during the movie, I Am Legend. This is not a crossover because I'm not using any characters from the movie, just the Bolt movie and some . Prepare yourselves for, We Are Legend.**

"We've got to get out of here!" Bolt yelled to Mittens. The crowd was massive. The humans and animals were all trying to escape before they became infected. The National Guard and The Army, were working to only let non-infected people leave the island. The Manhattan island was overrun with people fleeing the horrible virus. Bolt and Mittens rushed towards the bridge, but were too late. An F-22 Raptor destroyed the bridge to keep the infection under control. Mittens looked at Bolt. "Is there another way?" She shouted over the noise of the crowd. Bolt sadly shook his head. He hugged Mittens and they walked towards the city to find a place to hide from the infected.

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

Bolt sat outside the building that he and Mittens had chosen as a hiding place. Mittens walked over and joined him. She sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "We're not leaving are we?" She asked. "It's been a year. No one's coming back." Bolt said. A tear fell from Mittens' eye. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life here." She said. "I-I want to go home." Mittens started to cry. Bolt held her close to him and stroked her head. "Shh, shh. It's okay Mittens. At least we're here together." He said, trying to comfort her. Mittens cried softly and Bolt put his head on hers.

Bolt heard the howl of one of the infected dogs. He took Mittens inside the building and locked the door. It was getting dark outside and the buildings were blocking the UV rays from the sun that could fry the infected. Bolt and Mittens went deep into the building's basement. They would be safe there until help came. Even though Bolt knew it never would. Mittens laid down on an old mattress Bolt had found. It was stuffed with cotton and was extremely soft. Bolt sat beside Mittens and ran his paw through her black coat.

"Mittens look at me." Bolt said and lifted Mittens' head. "Those things aren't going to hurt us. Okay? I promise." He said. Mittens sniffed and nodded. She choked back some more tears and took a deep breath. Bolt smiled and pressed his lips gently against hers. Mittens got the picture and opened her mouth. Bolt slid his tongue over hers and Mittens moaned. Bolt broke the kiss and walked behind Mittens. Mittens nodded, closed her eyes, and waited.

The next day, Bolt woke up with his left front leg laying on Mittens' body. He smiled and gently licked the top of her head. Mittens was worn out from the events of the previous day, and was sleeping soundly snuggled against Bolt's chest. Bolt looked back and saw that her tail was wrapped around his. _In about two or three months, I'll be a dad._ Bolt thought to himself. He was a little annoyed at himself because his kids would be born on the godforsaken island, but he was still happy he would have them.

Mittens woke up a few minutes later. "Morning Bolt. Mm" Mittens said as she stretched. "Hey Mittens." Bolt replied. "Do you want to come warm up outside?" Bolt asked. "Sure." Mittens said as she stood up and stretched again. They walked outside and sat in the sun. "Bolt, when the kittens come, I don't want them going outside without you okay?" Mittens asked. Bolt nodded. "Okay. I'll stay with them if we come outside." He said. Mittens smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"I want them to be safe too Mittens." Bolt said. Mittens nodded. "I know you do Bolt. But what will happen to them when we're gone? They won't know enough about-" "I'll teach them everything." Bolt interrupted. Mittens smiled. She was glad Bolt wanted to be a father, and knew he would do a good job. If only they could be rescued.

"Bolt, if we ever do get rescued, where would we go? Would we have anywhere to go?" Mittens asked. Bolt shook his head. "I don't know Mitts. I guess we would just have to find our way home." He replied. Mittens sighed and got up. "Let's go back inside for a while." She said. Bolt stood and followed her inside. They had found an old telivision and some movies. It reminded them of when they used to watch T.V. with Rhino. Mittens found The Princess Bride and put it in. She enjoyed the humor in it, and it took her mind off if the situation she and Bolt were in. After the movie, Bolt went and laid down for a nap. Mittens decided to join him and also laid down on the mattress. Soon, they were both fast asleep. Dreaming of the things they used to do back home.

**Well, how did you like it? Don't forget to review. The next chapter will come very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Get ready for chapter two of We Are Legend. If you are a registered users please review.

**It has now been two and a half months since Bolt and Mittens mated. Mittens was lying on the mattress. She was in labor with her litter of kittens. "B-Bolt! It hurts!" Mittens said. Bolt didn't like that Mittens had to endure so much pain. Bolt put his paw in hers. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry. Squeeze my paw, and push!" He said. Mittens screamed in pain and she gave birth to the first kitten. A boy. The second, third and fourth kittens followed shortly after. Mittens let go of Bolt's paw, and she allowed her head to fall onto the mattress. The second kitten was a girl, the third a girl, and the fourth a boy. Mittens was breathing heavily, and Bolt sat down beside her. "You did good Mitts." He said.**

**Mittens could only nod. When she caught her breath, she decided on names. "The first one is Flame, the second Macy, the third is Becky, and the fourth is Socks." She said. Bolt looked at her. "You had this all planned out didn't you?" He asked. Mittens smiled. "Maybe." Is all she said. A few weeks later, when the kittens could talk, Bolt took them outside to sit and enjoy the sun. He made it very clear for them not to run off. They could play inside the building, not outside. "Okay Daddy." Becky said. "We'll stay inside to play." Bolt smiled. "Thank you." He said. **

**Bolt sat outside with the kids. They talked, played games, told jokes, and those sort of things. Then, Macy looked up and saw an awful looking thing watching them. "Daddy what is that?" She asked pointing to the creature. It was one of the infected dogs. "Everyone inside, now!" Bolt said loudly. The four kittens had no idea what was going on, but they obeyed Bolt immediately. Bolt wondered if he should tell them what it was. He decided to ask Mittens what she thought. "Well… I don't think we should lie to them, but I don't know if we should tell then either." Mittens said. Bolt sighed. "I think they need to know. They're old enough to understand danger." He said. Mittens nodded. "Alright, you can tell them." She said.**

**Bolt approached the four kittens and they focused all their attention on him. "What you saw out there was actually a dog. This island we're on is like a big box. It holds humans and animals that were infected with something that turned them into… uh… well those things." Bolt said. The kittens stared in amazement at what they just heard. "You mean we live close to monsters?" Socks asked. Bolt nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid we do. If one of those things bites you you'll turn into one. So please whenever we're outside, do as I say so you don't get hurt." He said. The kittens nodded. "Okay Daddy, we will." They said. Bolt grinned at them. "I bet you can't pin me down." He said. The kittens looked at each other and grinned. Then they all jumped onto Bolt and he fell onto his back.**

"**Get his back legs girls." Mittens said. Macy and Becky held down Bolt's back legs as hard as they could. Bolt could have easily lifted them into the air, but decided to let them have their fun. "Oh no! I'm being attacked, help!" Bolt said loudly. The kittens laughed and let him go after a while. "Hooray! I'm free!" Bolt said. Mittens laughed and shook her head. Flame jumped onto Bolt's back. "Grr. I'm… uh… one of those things outside." He said. Bolt and laughed and pretended to turn into an infected dog. They played around like this for an hour, and Mittens finally said. "Okay, it's getting late. We should all try to get some sleep. Bolt remember you have to go get us some food from that old store."**

**Bolt rolled his eyes and winked at the kittens. "Aw but Mom!" He said. The kittens laughed so hard that they fell over. When they stopped laughing, Mittens put them all in bed and walked into the next basement room with Bolt. "You're putting bad ideas into their little heads Bolt." She said. Bolt grinned. "I didn't say aw but Dad now did I?" He said. Mittens laughed and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Mr. Smarty pants." Mittens teased. Bolt laughed. "Goodnight Mittens." He said. Mittens laid down on the mattress and Bolt soon joined her. **

**The next morning, Bolt got up before everyone else and went to the abandoned store for some food. He had figured out how to put an electric can opener on cans, so he was now able to get those as well as bagged food. He made sure he always stayed in the suns light, so none of the infected humans or animals would come after him. It took him an hour to get the food back, because he had to drag it in a plastic bag the whole way. It was only a half miles walk but with enough food to feed six, it took a while. "There you are." Mittens said as bolt dragged the food into the basement. "I woke up and you weren't there. I was going to start looking for you if you didn't come back soon."**

**Bolt looked at her. "Don't ever do that. If I were to get bitten by one of those things, you wouldn't be able to help me. You'd get bitten too most likely. Promise me you will never look for me if I were to disappear." He said. Mittens lowered her head and swore under her breath. "What?" Bolt said. Mittens looked up. "I said I promise." She lied. Bolt looked suspiciously at Mittens, then started opening the cans of food. "Ugh. These things always jam." Bolt complained. He hit the contraption a few times and it started back up. "That's better." He said.**

**During breakfast, Becky asked Bolt how old he was. "In dog and cat years or in human years?" Bolt asked. "Human years." Beck replied. "In human years I'm five. In dog and cat years I'm thirty-five." Bolt said. "I've got a good… oh say around ten to fifteen human years left in my life." Becky turned to Mittens. "What about you Mamma?" She asked. "In human years I'm five and a half. In dog and cat I'm thirty-sevenish." Mittens replied. **

**Becky looked confused. "I don't understand it either honey." Bolt said. "The human years and dog or cat years are strange." Mittens nodded. "I agree." She said. They finished eating and then they all went outside to enjoy the warm weather. "It feels so good out here." Mittens said. "Yes it does." Bolt said. They were in one of the few spots that the sun shown on at that time of day. Suddenly, there was a scream from a few blocks down the road. Bolt jumped up and pushed the kittens inside the building. "Wait here." He said. When he turned to run towards the scream, he was knocked onto his back by something. He lifted his head and looked straight into the eyes, of a panicked German shepherd. **

"**Please help me!" She pleaded with Bolt. Bolt looked over her shoulder and saw three infected dogs chasing after her. Bolt pushed her inside the building and locked the door. Bolt then took the new dog, Mittens and the kittens to the basement. The young shepherd looked up at Bolt. "Thank you so much." She said. "You're welcome." Bolt replied. "Now. Do you have a name?" He asked. The dog looked at him. "My name's Jade." She said. "Jade, that sound familiar. Huh, well, it's nice to meet you Jade. I'm Bolt and this is-" "The Bolt?" Jade asked excitedly. "Uh… yeah." Bolt said. Jade was so happy she couldn't even speak. When she finally calmed down, she said. "I've watched every episode of your show from every season! I've always wanted to meet you and now, here you are!"**

**The kittens were confused. Mittens told them she would explain later. "So how did you get here?" Bolt asked. "I was here the day they blew up the bridge. That was almost a year and a half ago." Jade replied. "I was here then too." Bolt said. "Mittens and I have been her since that day too. I wonder how we've never met before." Bolt said. "I've been on the other side on the island." Jade said. "How'd you make it over here?" Bolt asked. Jade shivered. "I was chased the whole way. No kidding. The whole, entire, way." She said. Bolt was amazed at the stamina Jade must have. "Well, now you're staying with us." Mittens said. "Oh thank you!" Jade ran over and hugged Mittens tightly around the neck. Jade knew she had found a family. Her first, real family.**

**And that's chapter two. I hope you liked it. I don't know when chapter three will be posted so R&R. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Get ready for chapter three. Once again, thank you JR for the advice.**_

_Jade woke up and looked around the room. The kittens looked like one big ball of fur all snuggled up together. Mittens had her head under Bolt's chin. She was smiling and the tip of her tail was twitching. Seeing this, Jade guessed where the kittens had come from. This disappointed her a little bit because she and Bolt were almost the same breed. Bolt was just from the white breed of shepherds. Mittens does look cute with him though._ Jade thought to herself. She really liked Bolt but Mittens was already his so Jade told herself to live with it.

Bolt woke up and saw Jade staring at him. He used his eyes to point at Mittens. Jade nodded and sighed. She knew what he meant. Bolt slowly moved away from Mittens, trying not to wake her up. He finally made it and walked into the next room with Jade. "Alright Jade, here's the thing." Bolt began. "I know you like me, but Mittens and I are mates. I can't change that. I love her more than anything. Now, I love you as a _friend_, but not as a mate. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Bolt said. Jade nodded. "Yeah I understand. Hm, you two looked so cute snuggled up like that." She said. Bolt blushed.

"Oh… um… we were just…" Bolt was to embarrassed to make much since. Jade grinned and walked out of the room. Bolt watched her leave. She had swished her tail from side to side as she walked out. Bolt smiled and shook his head. Bolt went outside and sat down. There weren't any patches of sun yet. Bolt barely even noticed. A few minutes later, the sun was up and Macy came outside to join Bolt. Becky came too and the three of them talked for a long time, not noticing the infected dog watching them from a distance.

Socks and Flame joined Bolt and the two girls a few minutes later. The infected creature slowly crept towards Becky. Then, without warning, it sprang into the air, and dove towards Becky. Bolt had seen it right before it jumped. He spun around almost instantly and knocked the infected dog to the ground. It quickly got back up. This time, it went for Bolt. Then, to everyone's horror, the dog bite into Bolt left front leg. Bolt started thrashing wildly to fling the being off. He succeeded and the dog crashed into a building.

Somehow, Bolt hadn't been affected by the bite. He wondered if he would be able to safely travel from the basement to the store without having to worry. He wasn't eager to find out though. He just assumed he was lucky and the dog had run out of it's poisonous saliva. It stung like crazy bit at least Bolt didn't become infected. Bolt pushed the kittens into the building and locked the door. "Are you okay Becky?" Bolt asked. Becky nodded and stared at the door. She was shaking, and she jumped when Mittens put an arm around her. Bolt looked at the rest of the kittens. "That's why I want you to listen to me when we're outside." He then turned to Mittens. "I'm sorry Mittens. I wasn't paying attention." He said. Mittens sighed. "At least no one was hurt." She said.

"Hey Bolt, you really _are _a super dog." Jade said. Mittens smiled. "Yep. He's my super dog." She said. Mittens saw the bite on Bolt's leg. She was horrified at the sight of it and looked at Bolt. "Are you-" "No. No I'm still me. I don't know why it didn't effect me." Bolt interrupted. Mittens was about to lick the wound but Bolt stopped her. "Just because it doesn't effect me, doesn't mean you won't be infected." He said. Mittens nodded and stopped. Then, Bolt's ears perked up and he told everyone to be quiet. "What is it?" Mittens asked. A smile spread across Bolt's face. "I think we are about to be rescued!" Bolt said. The kittens started running around and shouting. Mittens ran to hug Bolt but again, he stopped her. "Just to be safe, I don't want you to touch me until I can get looked at." He said.

Mittens nodded sadly. "Okay Bolt." She said. Bolt had heard an army squad coming into the building. They were seeking out the infected to take them out for good. Suddenly, the basement door burst open, and something was thrown into the room. The door closed again and a metallic object rolled in front of Bolt. Then, there was a flash of very bright light and a deafening bang. They all covered their eyes. Their ears were ringing and they could feel themselves being picked up and petted. The soldiers had used a flash bang to storm the basement. Flash bangs momentarily blind and deafen anyone in a room when it goes off. Bolt, Jade, Mittens and the kittens could see and hear after about twenty seconds. Jade licked the sergeant that picked her up.

The kittens purred and licked the fingers of the private that carried them. They were all taken to a helicopter and flown an animal shelter. The army's medical team cleaned Bolt's bite, and took some blood to make antidotes. They only took half a pint, but Bolt was still weak from this. Bolt and Mittens were separated from Penny and her Mom during the panic of the crowd on the day the infection spread. The army contacted Penny's mom and told her they had found Bolt and Mittens. Then they took them to the house, and the kittens and Jade were happily accepted into the home by Penny. Bolt jumped into her arms and licked her face. The kittens explored their new home, and Jade sat beside Penny on the couch with Bolt and Mittens. Sadly, Rhino had died while they were trapped on the island.

Bolt wanted to carry on Rhino's tradition of watching a movie every night. Jade enjoyed this very much. One night, they were watching a horror movie. Jade looked at Bolt. It was like he was entranced by the movie. Jade leaned against him and hoped he wouldn't notice. He did, but he only pulled her and Mittens closer to him. Jade smiled. This was good enough for her. She closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

**That's the end of the story. Please tell me what you think of the kittens and Jade. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
